


Telltale's The Walking Dead - Savannah Stories

by DomKe



Series: Telltale's The Walking Dead - Survivor Stories [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Bad Jokes, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Drug Use, F/M, Guns, Horror, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Love, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, United States, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomKe/pseuds/DomKe
Summary: Lee and his group have settled in Savannah and are trying to survive. But a group called Crawford makes it extremely difficult for them to survive. The entire city is nearly completely looted and armed Crawford guards patrol throughout the city, shooting everyone in sight that doesn't belong to them. Can Lee and his group manage to survive and possibly even put a stop to Crawford?
Relationships: Carley/Lee Everett(Background/Implied), Christa/Omid(Background/Implied), Hilda(OFC)/Johnson(OMC), Molly/Dom(OMC)
Series: Telltale's The Walking Dead - Survivor Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866610
Kudos: 2





	Telltale's The Walking Dead - Savannah Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aA/N: Ayo, wuts poppin' everyone! (Sorry for That xD). I originally posted this fanfiction on Wattpad, but deceided that I could also post this here. This time I'm writing about The Walking Dead: The Game. In this fanfic, things might be different as in the actual game.
> 
> Explanation of the current situation:
> 
> Lee and his group (consisting of: Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Mark, Carley, Omid, Christa and Chuck) have made it to Savannah safely. They used a mansion to set up their base (the same one as in the game). They tried to find a boat to get out of the city but didn't had any luck. Now they are focused purely on surviving in Savannah and find out more about a mysterious district of Savannah, called Crawford, that is under controll of a group with the same name.

"Damnit! Kenny, Omid, run!" Lee shouted. "What happened?", Kenny asked confused. "Crawford-Snipers spotted me." Lee answered and ran out of the shop, he was scavenging. "Dear god Lee, take off that blinking hat." Omid joked und ran after Kenny and Lee. "It's nearly impossible that they could've spotted me. It was completely dark in that shop and I didn't use my flashlight the whole time." Lee said, as he looked back to the shop. "How did they react, when they spotted you? What did they do?" Omid asked. "The sniper targeted me. I saw that laser dot." Lee answered, looking at Omid with a little bit of fear.

They hid behind a wall and stopped for a while. "I think we should be outta danger here.", Omid said, breathing heavily. Lee nodded and looked around. "For fucks sake. There are these climbers again." Kenny hissed and pointed on a bell tower. "They're really everywhere, aren't they?" Omid asked sarcastically.

Amazed, the three survivors saw, how one of the two Crawford members climbed up the bell tower extremely quickly. The other one remained on the adjacent church roof and looked around. He was armed with an assault rifle. "They worse than rats." Kenny growled as he watched the two Crawford members. "Let's go back to the mansion. The others are definitely waiting for us.", Lee said and looked around one more time. "The coast is clear, nobody in sight around us, except for those guys on that bell tower." he added. "So, we just need to keep an eye on it, right?" Omid asked. Kenny nodded. They continued on and followed the street, that led them to the docks. "I still can't believe that there are no more boats." Kenny whispered, when they stopped at the docks for a while.

"Did we ever look for a boat on the other side of the river?" Omid asked. "No, why?" Lee replied. "Well, maybe there are boats on the other side." Omid answered. "Well then, good luck crossing that bridge over there to get to the other side of that damn river. I bet Crawford-Snipers keep an eye on it. They gonna shoot you instantly when they spot you." Kenny replied. "Crossing the bridge might not be necessary." Omid laughed. "Do you wanna swim instead?" Kenny asked sarcastically. "No, but there's a telescope, right over there." Omid answered giggling and pointed on that said coin telescope. "What would we be without your eagle eyes, Omid?" Lee asked jokingly. "Blind?" he replied amused. "Completely blind." Kenny answered headshaking.

Lee crossed the road and carefully approached the telescope while Kenny and Omid hid at a safe distance and watched the surroundings. It wasn't until he got to the telescope, that he realized he didn't have any coins with him. He looked around and wondered where he could get a coin for the telescope. Lee found a newspaper machine and though, that they could be some coins in there. He hit the newspaper machine with a wrench and a coin actually flew out of it. "Jackpot." Lee whispered.

He went back to the telescope and injected the coin into it. Sadly, he couldn't see any boats on the other side of the river. "Fuck. No boats. I didn't expect anything else." Lee cursed in thought.

He let his view wander over the docks and spotted something strange to the west of his position. "Wait a second, What the hell?" he whispered as he saw that a person was climbing down a building, not too far from his position. The person was wearing a bright red and white jacket and had pulled the hood over her head. Shortly afterwards Lee spotted another person dressed completely in black and armed with an assault rifle. The person was standing in front of the building and seemed to be waiting for the person, who was climbing it down. Lee immediately realized, that they were the two figures, they had seen earlier by the bell tower.

He was a little frightened when he saw, that the two unknowns turned in his direction and approached him. If he had ran to Kenny and Omid now, they'd have had seen him right away. He watched them and kneeled down. The unknowns came closer but walked at a very slow pace.

Kenny and Omid didn't know that the unknowns where here. Lee gave them a hand signal to show them, that they should stay in cover. Kenny nodded and told Omid to be quiet. They hid behind a wall. Kenny sometimes peeked around the corner, to see how Lee is doing.

As the unknowns came very close, Lee had to hid behind a low wall, next to the telescope. Kenny made a frightened expression on his face, when he suddenly saw the two Crawford members. They walked past the alley, where Kenny and Omid were hiding. They stopped at a shop right next to it.

Lee saw Kenny slowly sneaking out of his hiding place and approaching the unknown. It seemed as if he wanted to attack them. He was able to stop Kenny with a gesture. The risk was simply too high. The person dressed in black, with the assault rifle, just looked too dangerous. The person wearing the red jacket, started looting the crates that where standing in front of the little shop. Lee guessed it was a pharmacy.

After some time of watching the unknowns, Lee decided to find a way to get back to Kenny and Omid. He spotted a big, blue pickup truck, standing across the street. "I could use that vehicle as cover." Lee thought. He didn't have any other choice to get back to his friends, so he started moving carefully to the pickup truck. He managed to arrive it without getting spotted. "Now comes the hard part." Lee thought again. He carefully climbed over the low wall and sneaked behind the vehicle. It wasn't very far away from the strangers, so if he would make a loud noise, they would definitely have heard him. He needed to be very careful.

Extremely cautious he crossed the street behind the blue car, keeping an eye on the scavengers. As he reached the front of the car, he realised that he had no cover for the last bit. "I need to be quick now." Lee whispered to himself. He quickly sneaked from the car into the alley. As he made it behind a wall, he peeked to the unknowns if they had spotted something. "Looks like they didn't saw anything." Lee sighed. He followed the alley and turned left at the first opportunity. Because of the alleyways being layered in a grid, it was very easy for him to find back to Kenny and Omid.

"That was genius." Omid cheered amazed. "Keep it quiet. Let's watch those idiots." Kenny whispered and sneaked closer to the exit of the alley they were in.

(A/N: Conversations between Kenny, Lee and Omid are written in italics, to avoid confusion!)

"God damn it!." the person in the red jacket cursed.

"The person in the red jacket is definitely female." Kenny reported, as he heard the voice of the person.

"Didn't find anything, M?" the black-clad person asked.

"The other one is male, and he called the female person "M"." Kenny reported again. "That might me a short form of her name." Omid guessed.

"Nothing useful to be exact." "M" replied. She kept searching the crates but didn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" a man suddenly asked. He came from the direction of Crawford. "None of your business!" "M" hissed. "I'm just looking for something." she added. "Well, looting is not your job. We have trained looters for that." the man said. "Yeah, but they miss most of the loot." The girl stated. "For fuck's sake. Leave us alone, we know what we're doin'." The black-clad person barked at the unknown man. He had a strong British accent.

"I guess that person completely dressed in black is British." Omid guessed as he heard his strong British accent. "Never met a Brit here before." Kenny joked.

"Watch your language! You have no business out here. You have your fixed tasks in the base and you have to follow them." The man said. The teenagers didn't answer him. "I'm going back now, and you'll be right behind me or you'll know what's going to happen." he threatened.

"I'm getting tired of this bullcrap." the black-clad person said. "I bet you do. I'm getting tired of this shit either." The girl replied. "Let's get back to the base before they get mad." she said with a sigh, after giving up on looting the crates. "They can kiss my arse." the black-clad person joked. The girl laughed and they both started walking away, into the direction of the Crawford district.

"They are gone, let's also get back to the mansion. The others are probably panicking about us." Kenny announced. "Well then, let's go." Omid agreed. They left the docks and walked through the city, towards the mansion they've settled down in.

They arrived and accessed the mansion's garden through a gate. They met Duck, who was playing in the garden. Lee entered the mansion through a back door. "Oh, you're back." Mark said. "What did you got?" he asked. "A bunch of stuff. But we got interrupted while scavenging." Lee answered. "Interrupted by what?" Carley asked. "A sniper spotted me. I don't know how he managed to see me, but we escaped just to be safe." Lee replied. "And additionally, that we met those idiots who are always lurking around on the roofs here. It looks like that they are teenagers and definitely belong to Crawford." Kenny reported. "I kinda have the feeling that they don't really like being in Crawford. A guy turned up and ordered then to come back to the headquarters in a not very friendly way." Omid added. Well, at least you got out of there without getting shot or else. I hope those kids are fine." Mark said worried.

Lee gave him his backpack, with the loot they picked up and went for looking for Clementine. "How are you doing, Clem?" he asked as he finally found her, sitting in an office room where she was drawing. "I'm good, what about you? Have you found food?" she replied. "Yes we found some food, but we had to flee because someone saw us." Lee answered. "Do you know who it was?" the girl asked. "Crawford." Lee replied shortly. He looked astound and saw a lot of drawings of himself, Kenny and his family, Christa and Omid and even Mark. "Your drawing skills are really improving, Clem." Lee noted smiling. "Really? Do you like them?" she asked. "Of course." Lee replied. "I don't really have anything other to do, instead of playing catch with Duck in the garden." She said with a bored expression on her face. "But at least we're safe here" she added smiling. Lee nodded and sat on a sofa behind him.

Kenny entered the room and sat down next to Lee on the sofa. "What do you think about those teenagers?" he asked. "I don't know. I mean they are members of Crawford and we should be aware of them." Lee replied. "That man wasn't very nice to them." Kenny stated. "No, he definitely wasn't. You could clearly see, that the teens didn't like him." Lee agreed. "If they need to stay there against their will, we need to get them out of there. I don't know why I feel like we need to help them, but that place isn't for teenagers." Kenny said. Lee gave him a slow nod.

"What teens are you talking about?" Clementine asked. "Do you want to tell her?" Kenny asked unsure. "Why not, it's not that of a crucial information." Lee replied. "We've met two teenagers that belong to Crawford. But it looks like they don't really like being there. A man came up and told them they can't be outside the base and need to follow their tasks there. Do you understand?" he explained. "Yes, I understand." She replied. "But if they really have to stay at Crawford against their will, we have to help them." She added concerned.

"I told you." Kenny sighed silently, because he expected that Clementine would be worried about them.

"Look Clem, we don't know them. They may not be trustworthy." Lee explained. Clementine remained silent. "Can you promise me we'll help them if we get to know them and they have to stay in Crawford against their will?" she asked after a while. Lee sighted and looked at Kenny. "It depends on how trustworthy these teens are. It sounds rude, but we cannot afford, helping people we can't trust." Kenny answered. "If I would be them, I'd trust anyone who could get me out of there." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. That's what keeps me motivated of continuing this story.
> 
> I hope you're having an amazing day! The next chapter will take a while, sorry :/


End file.
